Vanessa Morita
Vanessa Morita is a student at Keaton School of the Arts. She is studying in the Dance Program and is the best friend of Carly Catto. Biography Background Vanessa and Carly have been best friends since before they attended Keaton School of the Arts since the age of five. They once performed a dance routine to a song by Tegan & Sara, and were called Tegan and Sara because of that. Carly was the one who encouraged Vanessa to apply to Keaton School of the Arts. Keaton School of the Arts At the school, Vanessa became a part of the Dance Program. During "The First Day", she and Carly walked into the school together, and met Julie Maslany with her camera. They later wentdancinge class where they met Sasha, a student in the 10th grade. Their teacher, Helsweel, had the students perform for her, and she was impressed by Vanessa, as mentioned by Sasha. Vanessa was chosen as Prima out of the freshmen much to her surprise and made plans to go an ice-cream shop with Carly after school ended that day. However, some of the upperclassmen invited Vanessa to go with them to watch a rehearsal at the National Ballet. Vanessa went, after talking to Carly. In "Groups of Two" Vanessa and Carly danced to a routine they had made up years before, impressing Sasha and Jenna. Vanessa later made many attempts to not make a big deal out of being a Prima, but it just made Carly uncomfortable. They talked in a group, Jenna asking Vanessa plenty of questions. Later, they were put in pairs to choreograph a dance over their own, and Vanessa was paired with Jenna, and Vanessa started to teach her the routine that Carly and she had done, upsetting Carly. When the two of them began arguing, Sasha listened, wanting to blog about the gossip. However, seeing them upset, he talked with Vanessa, giving her advice. When Vanessa tried to talk to Carly, Carly walked past her and started dancing, angrily. They officially made up when Carly helped her when she had the chance to dance with the Primas in "Stand Tall". In the episode "In Their Shoes", Helsweel told Vanessa that she should audition for the role of Cinderella for their mid-term dance recital, worth 40% of their grade. Carly, at first signed up for the chorus, Even though she wanted the lead but she didn't want to disappoint Vee. After talking to Sasha, Cee signs up to be Cinderella and Vee was so proud of her. She said that they both have to bring. When Cee said that she'll be rehearsing with Sasha, who's playing the Prince Charming, all afternoon, Vee suggested that they should both rehearse with him, to make things fair. While they were rehearsing, Vee started to feel neglected because she wasn't getting enough "Sasha time". So while he and Cee were dancing, she interrupts them and takes position with Sasha. Since it didn't turn out so well, Sasha left them so they could talk. Vanessa told Carly that if she doesn't get this role she has nothing but dance while Carly has Sasha. Carly tells Vee that Helsweel specifically asked her to audition and for sure she was going to get it. She respons by saying Carly and Sasha dance better together and she can't compete with that. So, to make sure that she'd get the role, Carly voluntarily messed up her audition and Vanessa did get the role as Cinderella, though this was proven not to be the only reason, as Carly, according to Sasha, chickened out on her walkover. Later in "Sotto Voce", she needed help from Carly to get her jumps tights. After Carly told Vanessa her secret, they were working out at the quad. During that time, Vanessa landed a jump badly, and hurt her ankle even though she assured Carly that she was fine. Even though her dancing improved at the end of the episode, she ended up having a nasty bruise. She put ice on it before leaving with Carly to the mall she that she can get her mind off Sasha. A few weeks later, in the following episode "The Understudy", Sasha asks Vee for help to gain Carly back as a friend. At first she refused, but after he made her think that it was hard to lose Carly as a friend, as agrees. While a star choreographer Maria Schiller came to brush up Step, Sister, Vanessa purposely not show up so that Carly could dance with Sasha and continue their friendship. However, the plan backfired and she apologized to Carly for leaving her in that situation, even though she got offended by Maria when she would Carly that it's too bad she was just the understudy. When Sasha decides to give Carly some space, Vanessa comforts her and then talks about what a major disappointment Maria turned out to be, not knowing that she entered and overheard her. While they were rehearsing for Step, Sister!, "Lose Yourself" Ms. Maria tries to help Vanessa and to calm down and dance like she's having fun, not like a dancer who's not having fun. At first, Vanessa thinks that Maria was doing that because she doesn't like her but after, she noticed that it was for her own good and dance. In "Plays Well with Others", her place with the Primas is at risk when she started showing up late for dance rehearsals. Vanessa was also not giving her best due to her hurt ankle, which lately has been hurting so much. She hasn't had time to rest it due to her busy schedule with the Primas and rehearsals for Step, Sister! Vanessa was kicked out of the Primas for deciding to keep Carly as a friend, leaving her devastated. In "Hold On", Carly tries her best to cheer Vanessa up, though she feels guilty about what happened. When Jenna took her spot at the barre, Carly was determined to get back at Jenna, with Sasha's help. It didn't go well, even for Vanessa who also shoved Jenna during a class dance. All had dance drill detention, where they had to do 100 rélévés. Vanessa said during a confessional that one was already hard enough on her ankle, and that a hundred was impossible. While Carly was apologizing, Vanessa went off and told Carly to stop making her problems all about herself, earning another 100 rélévés. Carly find Vanessa at the girls change room and apologizes for all the selfishness she had shown and she accepts her apology. During another confessional, she admits that her ankle is hurting so much and worries how would she dance and leap when she can barely walk, now that the mid-term dance is coming up. Twelve Hours to Showtime remain. After rehearsing one last time for Step, Sister! she gets a straight up compliment from Helsweel and Cee congratulates her, accidentally stepping on her hurt ankle. Cee noticed that Vee is not fine and finds out that her ankle is really bruised. She really does not think that Vee is fine and promised not to tell no one. However, Vanessa sends Carly a text with all the information on her ankle. Sasha saw Carly reading it and became suspicious, so he snatched Cee's phone from her and read the text, "A Grade III sprain, risk of permanent leaping ability... A SURGERY?" and Cee told him that it was Vee who sprained her ankle, he promised not to tell nor write about it in his blog. But he did think that Cee should tell Vee not to dance that night. She goes and tries to convince Vee to rest her ankle and have to it checked out. Vee agrees but she wasn't going to let Carly ruin her chance to dance and locks her in in the girls change room. Two hours before showtime, Maria knows about Vanessa's hurt ankle. She said that she should take care of herself. Vanessa agrees but yet she tells Maria that she's fine and referenced to the way she danced that morning. Maria agrees to let her dance since she knows her limit. Vanessa was furious and goes to Carly and says all the things that she has done to hurt her. At last, she said that all Carly is ever going to be an understudy and that their friendship is over and never wants to talk to her again. The show begins and Vanessa was dancing fine until she did a grand jété and fell. She was taken to a hospital. In "Restart", Vanessa is in the dance studio in a boot with crutches. Carly hasn't visited her in the hospital at all, and when Vanessa asks Ms. Maria if she can do the arms at the bar, Ms. Maria forces her to take notes. Later Sasha talks to her, and Vanessa is not mad about Sasha telling Ms. Maria about her injury, but upset about Carly telling Sasha about her injury. Ms. Maria ends up replacing Vanessa with Carly in the modern jazz routine, which makes Vanessa upset. In "Juggle" Vanessa is officially being replaced in the primas by either Sasha, Tina, or Carly. Vanessa is very excited for Sasha getting chosen to audition. Vanessa tells Sasha that competing with Carly will hurt his friendship with her. Sasha brings Vanessa and Carly in the same room, and Carly keeps trash talking Vanessa. Carly tells Sasha that he must choose Vanessa or Carly to be friends with. Sasha ends up deciding to be friends with Vanessa because Carly is giving Sasha too many ultimatums. Description Personality Vanessa is a hard-working, ambitious, optimistic, and friendly. She's a perfectionist who tries to please everyone even if it means her own downfall. She's a really good friend, and likes to encourage her friends. In season one she's a nice girl, but her attitude can sometimes land her in hot water, that being her biggest flaw . In season too she puts her friends first to the point of almost stealing notes because Carly insisted (blackmailed), that being her biggest flaw. Physical Appearance Vanessa is a pretty girl, with mocha brown hair that she often wears in a ponytail, or in a bun at the top of her head. She has dark brown eyes with an almond shape to them. Her skin is slightly tan, and has an olive hue based to it. She can often be found smiling. Clothing Style Vanessa usually is seen in a black leotard with a fancy design on the back, white tights, and ballet flats, as this is her ballet uniform. But when she is not dancing, she often sports a floral dress and flats. She also wears jean jackets, tees and converse. Over her leotard she sometimes wears a teal tanktop or a magenta sweater. Relationships Carly Vanessa and Carly are best friends, and have been for a while, Carly being the one to help Vanessa to apply to Keaton School of the Arts. They both are in the Dance Program, each one being a dancer, and Vanessa is chosen as the Prima. Despite this, Carly is supportive of her friend, and encouraging. In "Groups of Two" the girls dance to a routine from years before, impressing Sasha and Jenna. When they are put in pairs, and are split up, Vanessa was not upset, for, as she described, "As much as I love Carly, it might be nice to try dancing with someone else for a change." She was put in a group with Jenna, and taught her the dance that she and Carly had performed, upsetting Carly. When the two of them argued, Sasha listened- planning to gather gossip for his blog- but in the end changed his mind to help them, and gave Vanessa advice. However, when Vanessa tried to talk to Carly, Carly walked past her and started dancing. Sasha Main article: Vasha Sasha is a 10th grader in the Dance Program who Vanessa (and Carly) meet on their first day. Vanessa is told that her nickname "Vee", as well as Carly's ("Cee"), are "cute" to him. She is also helped by Sasha to interpret Helsweel's actions and complimented her on her dancing. Sasha decided to gather on her and Carly after he noticed "the chill" between the two of them. However when he witnessed the girls arguing, he offered Vanessa advice. In "The Understudy", while the two are dancing together, Sasha asks Vanessa if she can help him win Carly's friendship back. She agrees, but tells him that if this hurts her and Carly's friendship, it would hurt her and Sasha's too. Later on in the season, Vanessa and Carly are in a fight, Carly tells Sasha he had to choose between them, and couldn't be friends with them both. Sasha ends up choosing Vanessa, and doesn't consider Carly a real friend for putting him and Vanessa in that position. This causes Vanessa and Sasha to become closer. Sasha is always there for Vanessa through her injury, and encouraging her to stay strong and helps her gain her confidence back to dance again (after her crutches were removed) in "Step Up". Vanessa's also there for Sasha when he gets kicked off The Primas school dance team. In "Try Again", she helps him become a member of "the Streets" (a dance team Vanessa helped form into a school dance team, which was accepted by audition). Sasha is so happy about what Vanessa did for him, embraces her in a hug, spinning her around, and kisses her in excitement. When she asked him what had just happened, Sasha plays it off as being "caught up in the moment". The two decide to keep it a secret. The two continue to remain close friends regardless. Sloane Sloane and Vanessa are close friends, but didn't start off very well. When Vanessa showed up to audition for the Streets, Sloane laughe, and interrupted her during her first attempt. But once Vanessa makes it in, and helps the Streets to become an official dance crew, they become much closer. Sloane and Vanessa have been seen talking and laughing together on multiple occasions. However, Vanessa is sometimes somewhat embarrassed of Sloane, such as when she gets to fired up, or takes things to far. But overall, they're very close friends. Cassandra Cassandra and Vanessa seem to have a slightly awkward friendship. Cassandra is very controlling and demanding, while Vanessa shadows around her and obeys her every command. Vanessa sometimes does Cassandra's homework, washes her uniform, cleans her mirrors, and drinks a disgusting green smoothie. Beckett Main Article: Becknessa See also: ''Beckett'' Initially Vanessa, like everyone, has a dislike for Beckett. His bag is even how she gets injured in season 2. However in the episode "Take the Note"season 2 episode 5 when Beckett starts to flirt and take a genuine interest in her she begins to change her mind. It is also shown Beckett cares for her when he doesn't ask for Carly to be replaced as his partner when Vanessa asks him not to "for her". Later, when she gives Carly the advice to listen to some of his suggestions for their duet, she seems slightly disappointed on how well they dance together, but is genuinely happy for them. As the season progresses Vanessa and Beckett can be seen getting close. He quickly becomes the person to build her back up and make her feel important and talented. In the episode "Wrong Side Of A Love Song" Beckett and Vanessa share a moment when he takes her crutches and lifts her in the air and helps her "dance" in an empty hallway. In "Shake It Off" Beckett initiates a kiss between him and Vanessa. Beckett then proceeds to ignore Vanessa as he is afraid of what might happen. During an interdisciplinary project Beckett and Vanessa must play love interests. Due to intervention from Alya they are forced to confront their feelings. In a direct reference to their characters, Beckett, gives Vanessa a tin heart and says he'll be there when she is ready. In the episode "Hope" Beckett takes Vanessa's invitation to the primas as he is worried about spending so much time with her. When he finally confesses to his theft he tells Vanessa if she says she hates him he would leave her alone. Vanessa responds by saying "I hate you Beckett Bradstreet, but not as much as i like you" she then kisses him and they become a couple which is seen in the following episodes. Appearances Season 1 *"The First Day" *"Groups of Two" *"The Brightside" *"Stand Tall" *"Take Me Out" *"Dig Deeper" *"In Their Shoes" *"On Deck" *"Sotto Voce" *"The Understudy" *"Lose Yourself" *"Plays Well with Others" *"Hold On" *"Twelve Hours to Showtime" *"Showtime" *"Restart" *"Juggle" *"Eyes Forward" *"Once in a Lifetime" *"Da Capo" *"Friend or Foe" *"Verite" *"Step Up" *"Ensemble" *"After the Flood" *"Try Again" *"Fallout" *"Lead the Way" *"Me" *"We" Season 2 * "And We're Back..." * "Leading by Example" * "Choices" * "The One" * "Take the Note" * "Gotta Be Strong" * "In Her Shadow" * "Control" * "Qualifiers: Day 1" * "Wrong Side Of A Love Song" * "Shake It Off" * "Clear Eyes" * "Mixing It Up" * "In The Dark" * "Prima Donna" * "Best Ideas" * "Caught" * "Telling Stories" * "Two Steps Forward" * "Obvious" * "Comfort Zone" * "Lesson Learned" * "In Your Eyes" * "Clean Slate" * "Not For Sale" * "Legacy" * "Hope" * "Almost There" * "Apart But Together" Trivia * Vanessa is left-handed."In Their Shoes." Wikia. Retrieved on August 1, 2016. * Vanessa hates the movie Avatar, due to seeing it multiple times. * She has a disliking to "Shawn Mendes". * Her special coffee order is a Triple-Venti, extra-foam, two pump caramel caretto. * She hates green drink but drinks it any way because Cassandra says it's good for Primas. * She was the original pick for the Prima position, but got kicked out because she chose to keep her friendship with Carly instead of being a Prima. * She sprained her ankle twice, one per year. *Cassandra choses Vanessa to be Prima dance captain after she graduates. Quotes Season 1 "Ready as I'll ever be." - The First Day Gallery S1 E11 Vanessa hip-hop finale.png Vanessa Beckett Season 2 Episode 17 PROMO.JPG Beckett Vanessa Season 2 Episode 12 PROMO.JPG Sasha Helsweel Vanessa S1 E9.png Vanessa confessional season 2 episode 14 6.jpg Vanessa confessional season 2 episode 14 4.jpg Sasha Carly Vanessa Cassandra Jenna Season 2 Episode 30 PROMO.JPG Vanessa confessional season 2 episode 6 6.jpg Vanessa Beckett Season 2 Episode 2.jpg Vanessa Carly Season 2 Episode 2 2.jpg Carly Vanessa Sasha Season 2 Episode 4 PROMO.JPG Vanessa confessional season 2 episode 2.jpg Vanessa Season 2 Episode 1.jpg References Category:Females Category:Dance Program Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Sophmores Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2